Question: Convert $8\ \dfrac{7}{9}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{7}{9}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{7}{9}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $9$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{72}{9}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{72}{9}} + {\dfrac{7}{9}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{72}{9}} + {\dfrac{7}{9}} = \dfrac{79}{9}$